Caramelldansen
by speed killz
Summary: Setsuna comes across Konoka dancing to Caramelldansen, and decides to watch, see what it's all about. Naughtiness implied.


Caramelldansen.

Setsuna neared Konoka's dorm, and even from a few doors down, she could hear the faint reverberations of sound coming from her room. Setsuna smiled as she stopped in front of her door, and wondered if Konoka would hear her if she knocked. She tried, knocking a few times on the door and waiting a few seconds. Konoka didn't answer, so Setsuna let herself in, surprised at the sight she was greeted with. Konoka was in the centre of the room, dancing to her music, a song that Setsuna didn't recognize. Konoka's back was to Setsuna, so Setsuna just leaned against the door, watching Konoka. A few seconds later, Konoka turned around, still dancing, and noticed Setsuna leaning against the door, watching her. She smiled, and waved to Setsuna, reaching into the back pocket of her tight blue jeans. She pulled out a remote, and pointed it at her stereo, turning the music down a bit.

Setsuna pushed off the wall, and walked over to Konoka. "Whatcha doin'?" She asked, quickly checking Konoka out. She was wearing her tight blue jeans, the ones Setsuna loved to see her in, and a white short-sleeved shirt. Her face and neck were slightly sweaty, from dancing, and it was a bit sexy, in Setsuna's opinion.

"Just trying to master the dance steps to this song," She said, "It's so hard."

Setsuna nodded. "What song?"

"Caramelldansen." Konoka said, smiling happily. "I love it!" Setsuna shook her head. "I've never heard it before." She said. Konoka laughed. "Then your missing out!" She said. "Just hold a sec, I'll restart the song, and you can listen to it from the beginning." She said. She restarted the song, and Setsuna sat down to listen to it, concentrating on the lyrics.

As soon as they started singing, she realized it wasn't a language she knew, and was curious as to where Konoka had picked this up at. Nevertheless, it was an interesting song, and Setsuna found herself drawn into the quick beat and smooth voice of the singer. Konoka had started dancing again, and Setsuna lost herself to Konoka's swaying hips. She continued watching her, admiring her body, whilst she tried to concentrate on the song. A few seconds later, Konoka caught Setsuna's stare, and reached over, grabbing Setsuna's hands. She pulled Setsuna up, dragging her into the middle of the room, and started dancing again, staying just in front of Setsuna, still holding her hands. Setsuna blushed lightly as she felt Konoka's hips rubbing up against her, as Konoka let go of her hands, to place them around Setsuna's neck. She stayed like that for a bit, dancing against Setsuna's body, before she pulled away, grinning naughtily at Setsuna.

_Dance with us,_

_Clap your hands..._

Konoka started clapping to the beat, and she smiled at Setsuna, getting her to start clapping too. A few seconds later, Konoka started singing along, her voice just as beautiful as the original singer. Setsuna didn't know the words, so she just listened to Konoka, and clapped along, wishing she could dance as well as Konoka. Suddenly, the music got just a bit softer and slower, and Konoka came over, standing in front of Setsuna. She leaned forward, and touched her forehead against Setsuna's, placing her hands on Setsuna's hips. She whispered the next few lines, sending shivers down Setsuna's spine.

_Dance with us,_

_Clap your hands_

_Do like we do,_

_Take some steps to the left_

_Listen and learn_

_Don't miss the chance,_

_We're here now with _

_The Caramell dance._

Setsuna looked Konoka in the eyes, and saw that she was incredibly happy, whether it was from the music, or from their close proximity, she didn't know, but she was glad. Konoka pulled away, and sang the rest of the song, dancing steadily with the rest of the music. Setsuna retreated to the bed, and sat down, watching. It really was amazing to watch Konoka dance, she perfectly straddled the borderline of being absolutely sexy, whilst still remaining carefree and happy, and her dancing really reflected that.

Once the song finished, Konoka came over, and sat down next to Setsuna, laughing, slightly out of breath.

"Ahh, I love that song." She said. "I always dance whenever I hear it, no matter where I am." She said.

"Whose it by?" Setsuna asked. Konoka tapped her chin. "Um, Caramell, dunno who puts out their work though." She said.

Setsuna nodded again, and Konoka turned to her, grinning happily. "I'm glad I could get you up and into it though, it was good to see you at least smile, you usually never take any interest in stuff like that."

Setsuna laughed. "It's hard not to be interested, especially with you rubbing yourself all over me." She said softly, putting her arm around Konoka's shoulders. "It was quite the turn-on, actually. I wouldn't mind that again..."

Konoka smiled happily.

"Well, I've still got a lot of...spicier dance moves to try out, and they require the participation of a partner, so, let's play that song again, eh?"

A/N: For some reason, I wasn't pleased with the way this one turned out. It seemed a bit bare, rushed, even, and I think that I might rewrite it at a later date, but for now, this is a one shot that I got in my head, and just had to write down.


End file.
